


Shooting stars and so forth

by gisho



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisho/pseuds/gisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emishi sends a letter (okay, an email) home relating his awesome road trip adventures. Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting stars and so forth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal. I would say this is pure unadulturated sap, but being Emishi, it's more like sap cut with liberal doses of stupid jokes. Now if only I could make Emishi sound like himself instead of sounding suspiciously like Psmith. I should also note my Amon is based on [petronia](http://petronia.livejournal.com/)'s translations as much as possible, but deeply colored by akatonbo's RP version.

  
\--

Hey, boss~!

I'm writing this sitting outside a small restaurant which claims to serve chinese food. I say "claims" because last I checked, neither pho nor kimchi counted as Chinese. In fact, the only Chinese thing on the menu were the spring rolls. Amo-yan said they were pretty close to the best spring rolls he's ever had. I had the shrimp rolls, and they were definately the best I've ever had, even if they're Vietnamese, not Chinese. That counts as a good omen, right?

Speaking of good omens - saw a shooting star last night! That was completely unexpected. But yesterday was pretty good all around. The radio kept saying it was going to rain, but the sky was so blue we didn't even bother putting up the tent. At this point you're probably expecting that it started pouring at three in the morning, but for once irony decided not to rear its ugly little head.

We found this nice little cove around noon; it was completely deserted. No footprints or anything, except that apparently some sort of wading bird convention had been held there recently. So we broke out the bento box and decided to hold a picnic on the sand. The wading bird convention came back as soon as we opened the boxes, of course. We fed them crumbs, and pretty soon had a trail of loyal followers.

I've seen that many birds in one place before lots of times, but usually it was crows. Somehow the little sandpipers were much more disturbing. Amo-yan didn't mind a bit. He said that last time he saw this many shorebirds in one place he'd had them eating out of this hand - literally, which I for one do not believe a qisss ua

 

 

Okay, I have grabbed the laptop from Emi-yan to inform you that it's all ABSOLUTELY TRUE. You CAN make a sandpiper eat out of your hand, if you're patient. Not that we managed it yesterday, sandpipers around her being amazingly recalcitrant. Or maybe we were just using the wrong kind of bait. I mean, they ATE the breadcrumbs, they just didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about it. Maybe if we'd had a nice tasty worm sandwich they would have been fighting each other for more.

 

 

Amo-yan, you keep doing that and one day we'll manage to rip the poor laptop in half and THEN where will we be? Just saying.

 

hawaii at this rate

 

Right, I'll try to type quickly, I've distracted him with my fruit smoothie. The sandpipers gave up and went away after a while and it was real quiet, which was nice. I know that sounds weird coming from me. Anyway. We somehow decided to try to make a sand castle, since we had all that lovely sand right there. After about five minutes it became abundantly clear (as if there had been any doubt) that neither of us were structural engineers. It was not so much a castle as a sort of vaguely castle-shaped heap. So we abandoned that idea and tried to make a life-sized mermaid instead on the principle that mermaids don't have turrets. It turned out better than I would have though. Not just recognizably human (obviously not counting the tail, the tail was recognizably piscine) but actually sort of cute. Not nearly as cute as Sakura-han though, that would take an awful lot, and tell her I said that. And her hair was made of seaweed which I personally consider to be a major downfall in an otherwise beautiful female.

Amo-yan, of course, tried to hug her and got sand all over his shirt, not that there wasn't sand all over most of us already. My sneakers got so much in them I stole his. Did you know we have the same shoe size? In fact we sat down and tried to compare, and our feet are exactly the same size. We've even both got big toes that aren't the longest on our foot! I guess we really were cast from the same mold.

I'm not sure precisely what caused us to decide that the best way to get the sand off was to go for a swim. I'd say we were drunk, but we were saving the beer for dinner. Swimming is a fine way to get rid of sand in the short term, but as soon as you walk on land again it all sticks to you. Plus, you can either get your clothes utterly sodden, or leave them in a pile on the beach, where they will get sandy, and hope that nobody wanders by and nicks them. We went for option two, figuring the place was remote enough to risk it, and anyway we really didn't want to get salt all over our clothes. Bad enough getting it in our hair.

By the way, Amo-yan has now found my third secret weakness, which I might as well admit to you as well: having someone comb my hair out, properly, without yanking on it, reduces me to a little purring puddle. I spent a fair amount of time last evening trying to convince him he should grow his hair out so I can try the same thing on him. I don't think it worked.

I'm not even going to attempt to describe how much of an ass I made of myself in my attempt to build a fire. Definitely something to leave to the experts.

 

Emi-yan, are you making a clumsy attempt to apologize for setting my shoelaces on fire?

 

Hey! What are you doing over here? There's still half a smoothie left!

 

I wasn't going to drink the whole thing, it was yours. That would be rude. Besides, I have to make sure he gets an accurate report. Left to you there would be holes all over. For the record, he did manage to set my shoelaces on fire which was not that bad since he was the one wearing my shoes at the time. I have given up and resigned myself to going barefoot for the rest of the trip, since he also managed to drop HIS shoes in the ocean and lose them. Okay, so that was later on.

 

Look, we'll go get you some new shoes once I finish this email. Weren't you complaining about how this was really sandal weather? Fair enough given the amount of sand. Flip-flops. We'll get you hideous pink flip-flops, they'd suit you perfectly. Besides, you're more used to going barefoot than me - I never dared, if it was warm enough not to freeze my toes it was hot enough to burn the soles of my feet, and besides there were too many sharp things lying around to risk it.

Although I could really get used to sand between my toes.

We didn't get to sleep until very late; it was such a nice night we spent half of it sitting up talking. The shooting star showed up around midnight. Is there supposed to be a shower on? We only saw the one, but I suppose it could have been some sort of rouge. I think we would have noticed any others, it was dark enough we could actually see all the stars. Well, all the ones close enough to the planet and so forth. Weren't you the one who told me there were thirty billion stars in the known universe, only five thousand of which could be seen from Earth with the naked eye? Lends a new sort of perspective to "more numerous than the stars in the sky". There were more than five thousand grains of sand on that beach. Heck, there might have been five thousand grains of sand in my shoes when I tried to rinse them out in the ocean and dropped them. Perhaps some enterprising crab has now made a home of them. Perhaps I should not have gone out knee-deep before I tried. Perhaps I should have made the attempt while it was still light.

... perhaps I should attempt to be philosophical about something other than losing my shoes. But that's about the only low point we've had so far. I was sure that we would get run out of town by an angry mob at least once this summer, and so far we havn't even gotten pelted with rotten fruit. Not even when I tried my hand at karaoke in public.

We woke up early this morning, too, which Amo-yan assures me is an invariable side effect of sleeping outside, but it doesn't seem fair. Oh well, we're young enough to weather getting up early and staying up late, and by the time we aren't we'll be old enough not to need that much sleep anyway! So it all works out. What with one thing and another we didn't get into town until almost noon, though, by which point we still hadn't eaten but there was this little shop with lots of weird seashell jewelry, and you KNOW how Amo-yan is with jewelry. <3 We just HAD to stop in.

 

I feel compelled to point out that as he is typing this he's wearing three bracelets, a hematite ring, a beaded scrunchie, and a necklace with a small rubber fish on it, none of which he owned at this time yesterday. Plus there are about a dozen things in his backpack which he claims are all gifts for girls when we get back.

 

Like you didn't go all out, too. And can I help it if I know lots of cute girls? It wouldn't be right not to bring them something as a token of my esteem! Just you watch, they'll all be mad at you for showing up with nothing but fascinating stories of the great vacation you had and ... erm. Or would if you knew any of them. Damn, I need to introduce you to some girls. We can say the jewelry is from both of us, how's that? And then stun them with our amazing comedy skills.

 

Sounds like a plan. <3

 

Good! And I didn't forget you, boss, there's a ... well, you'll see. Tee hee. In fact, I'm probably going to mail it home tonight, because at this rate we have no idea where we'll go next. Hawaii is not entirely out of the question. Rest assured I'm not going to run off and leave you for good, just ... for a while. While we have the chance.

Say hi to everyone for me, and tell Shido congratulations. I do get to be best man, right? I'll have something more coherent to say later, but whenever I try my brain sort of derails itself with a picture of Madoka-han in all that white lace looking absolutely radiant. Eeeeee! And the cake. Can't forget the cake. Enough to make me want to get married myself, if I had anyone to ask. Well, not counting Amo-yan, and he'd look hideous in white lace, hasn't got the right skin tone at all. We can still manage the cake, I'm sure.

Love,  
Emishi

 

 

PS. We're probably going to be camping out for a while - Amo-yan has made noises about teaching me to fish. No idea when we'll write next. So don't worry! The odds of getting eaten by a bear are very low in this region, reliable sources assure me. And you know how well I get on with sea creatures~!

\---


End file.
